headsoccerfandomcom-20200214-history
Fiji
Fiji (Fijian: Viti) is the 66th Character in Head Soccer. He made his appearance in the game in Update 5.2, along with Honduras. He is a 5 Star opponent in Arcade. __TOC__ Appearance Fiji is bald and has a light skin. He has large eyes and even larger ears. He has long earlobes and a dot on his forehead (called a bindi), which are Buddhist body decorations. His mouth and nose are small. During the match, he opens and closes his mouth and eyes all the time. Only in matches, he wears a white headcloth with golden and black decorations. He also holds a staff that looks like it's made of metal. Power Button Effect When you press the power button, he taps his staff on the ground and gets surrounded by a luminous circle. In this circle, a star will appear, and then, there will be light all above the circle on the floor and Fiji changes appearance. While this all happens, you can't control Fiji and he will stay exactly in place; he won't even fall down when he is in the air. He now looks like a demon and has a really angry facial expression. He has light yellow eyes without pupils and thick eyebrows without any hair, like India, and shows his teeth. He has a popping vein on his forehead and his ears are now more pointy. He wears an other headcloth; this one has more gold in it and has red decorations. Every three seconds while Fiji is in his power button state, he will hold his staff up in the air and it will light up. It will release light purple beams in all directions, and the opponent gets unconscious for two seconds, no matter where he is positioned on the field. Power Shots Air Shot: Zen Bomb Shot Fiji lets out an evil laugh and teleports into the sky. He is bigger now and sits there in a zen position. Behind him is a luminous circle; in front of him is another one, but smaller and dotted, and it will turn brown. From this last circle, Fiji shoots bombs towards the goal in a 30 degree angle; the shooting is accompanied by Fiji saying "Ha!" He shoots three bombs; all three hold a ball. The first two are shot lower than the third; so the first two lure the opponent forward, and make it harder for him to stop the third one, which requires him to walk backwards quite some distance. The first two balls have a chance of knocking the opponent out, the third one has a special after effect. When the opponent got hit by the last bomb, he will be wearing a black robe and has an inscription on his face, and he jumps a bit. This effect makes the player lose his collision and be unable to move, meaning that Fiji and the ball can now go right through him. After the shot, there will be some debris lying on the field. His power shot happens between 3''' and '''4 seconds. When he performs his power shot, he bears similarities with Zenyatta from Overwatch. Ground Shot: Stone Hand Shot In his ground shot, Fiji transforms into a taller version of himself, laughs again and taps his staff on the ground. Then, he goes back to his normal appearance, and a hand made of stone comes out of the ground and holds a giant football made of stone, which he throws towards the goal. When the opponent gets hit, you'll see that he is encased in a cage when the purple smoke has cleared. Fiji and the ball can once again go right through it. After the shot, there is some debris on the field. He takes 5''' seconds. Counter Attack: Staff Shot When Fiji counters a power shot, he will laugh again and transform into his bigger self. Then he will quickly throw his staff to the opponent, and it goes downwards like Russia's Ice Shot. If it hits the opponent, he will disappear, and parts of a staff like the one Fiji is holding stay behind on the field. He throws it in '''1 second. Costume Fiji doesn't have a standard Costume. Unlock Requirements Win the Major League without getting Hurt or pay 6,500,000 Points. Tips and Tricks To unlock Fiji, you must win the Major League without getting hurt. It is recommended to use Ukraine here, because in her power button state she can't take damage (not even if you hear her screaming). Every time you think you might get hurt, just activate her power button and nothing will happen to you. History Trivia *Fiji is the 7th character with an animated mouth, the others being Hong Kong, Czech Republic, Georgia, WatermelBot, PumpKill, Bulgaria, Mongolia and Vietnam. *He and Honduras got swapped in their "Here Come new Challengers" Photo. Honduras was supposed to be Fiji and vice-versa. Mon-K and Ecuador the same problem, having Czech Republic's Flag and Ecuador's Flag. *Fiji is the eighth bald character, after Cameroon, Russia, Kepler 22B, Australia, India, WatermelBot and PumpKill. *If you look very closely, you'll see that fiji's eyes aren't black, but are very dark brown. *Fiji is the fourth character with a wavy flag. The first three are Ecuador, Indonesia and Ukraine. *Fiji is also the fourth Oceanian character. The first three were New Zealand, Australia and Indonesia. *Fiji is the second Character with a Staff. The first was Australia. *When he performs especially his air shot, he bears similarities with Zenyatta from Overwatch. *He is one of the characters that is not appearing in Death Mode. Category:Characters Category:Oceanian Characters Category:Characters from Update 5.2 Category:Male Characters Category:White Characters Category:Bald Characters Category:Black Eyed Characters Category:Characters with Power Button Effects Category:Characters with Multiple Power Shots Category:Referenced Characters Category:Characters With a Knockable Costume Category:Animated Characters Category:Characters Without a Standard Costume Category:Characters Wearing a Headcloth